The Fine Line Between Hate and Love
by Haintrex
Summary: Prompt: "We hate each other but our kids are best friends this is a serious problem I hate your stupid attractive face" AU


**A/N: Yo, so I only got two prompts but that's all right. I'll probably end up doing both of them, but I really love kidfics and chose to do Natecchi's suggestion of a daily prompt first!**

 **Prompt:** **"We hate each other but our kids are best friends this is a serious problem I hate your stupid attractive face" AU**

 **-( get-glitched)**

 **I made it a bit more like they were annoyed at each other than hate, but eh.**

 **Oh, just a warning, but there is some talking about spanking as a punishment for kids. If you're offended by this, well, too bad, being offended never hurt anyone, but don't say I didn't warn you~ lol**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Aomine stopped in front of the school and tugged a bit at the neckline of his police uniform. Thankfully it wasn't too hot out, or else he'd be sweltering in the clothes. As he was walking up the steps three figures came out of the door, two children and one tall male. Aomine almost groaned in frustration at the sight of Kagami Taiga. They had met at the first day of orientation into middle school where their sons were currently attending. It was hate at first sight.

They had fought over the last sandwich in the lunchroom, and then over which of their boys would be the ace of the basketball team. Aomine had been annoyed that anyone could even come close to thinking that their boy was going to be better than _his son_ at the sport. Anything and everything that they could argue about, they did.

Unfortunately when they had brought their kids up to each other on the first day of school with smug looks on their faces they expected everything but what actually happened.

" _Tch, Kagami, looks like you couldn't even fix your hair for the first day of your son's school huh?" Aomine shot at him, smirk in place. His son, Daichi, who was pretty much a mini-Aomine but with lighter skin, was next to him looking searching through his backpack._

" _Eh?! Like you're one to talk, it looks like you didn't even iron your clothes!"_

" _Why the hell would you notice if I didn't iron my clothes? What are you, a woman?" Aomine spotted Kagami's face getting steadily redder, and though it was most likely from anger, he could imagine it being from something else. His scowl came back quickly from that line of thought, there was no way he was thinking that about Kagami's stupidly attractive face. No way._

 _A different voice called out a ways away as a young boy came from the bathroom, "Kaa-chan! I'm all done."_

 _Aomine blinked, noticing the dark red hair underneath and the bright red hair on top, and god, who could mistake those eyebrows as anyone's other than Kagami's? But this was a kid, so it must be Kagami's son. And yet, where the hell was the mother the kid was calling out to? Aomine glanced around, a frown on his face and then looked to notice that Kagami didn't have a ring on._

 _A bright blush was on Kagami's face, and that's what made it click. An evil grin spread across his face and dread flashed though the redhead's eyes at that look, "He calls you Kaa-chan, huh? Well I guess you are a woman then."_

" _OI! I am_ not _a woman!" Kagami snarled and then his face softened as he looked at his son, "Akio, what did I tell you about calling me that in public?"_

 _Akio looked abashed and pouted while staring at the ground. He kicked the dirt, "…Not to." The kid glanced up with big, glistening red eyes that were a shade darker than his fathers, "but I can't help it Ka—Tou-san." Kagami shifted where he stood, obviously uncomfortable in the direct line of those puppy eyes._

 _His whole body seemed to deflate, "Fine," the boy perked up with a smile, and Kagami scowled good naturedly, "but don't go screaming it around. Now, did you wash your hands and dry them too?" Akio nodded with a wide grin._

 _Aomine, annoyed at being ignored, coughed into his hand. "Che, no wonder he calls you Kaa-chan."_

" _Otou-san, you could do to learn a thing or two from Kagami-san. Just this morning I had to remind you to pack my lunch for school." His son shot him a disapproving look. Kagami burst into laughter, gripping his stomach while Aomine growled._

 _Akio looked at his son and smiled, "So your Tou-san needs a Kaa-chan like mine then?"_

 _Daichi nodded, "Yeah, he's always forgetting things. I found his phone in the fridge the other day. Does your Kaa-san do stuff like that?" Aomine glared at the still laughing Kagami._

" _Nah, Kaa-chan is good about things like that." The red-haired kid smirked at the other boy._

" _Ooohh. Do you have to cook a lot like I do for my Otou-san?" Aomine sputtered and tried to deny that he let his kid cook for him, but both the kids just steam rolled over what he was going to say._

" _Woooah, you have to cook for him?" Akio blinked up at the now completely embarrassed Aomine. "Kaa-chan watches the cooking channel from America and can make go-gour…uh, awesome dishes! But you'd be surprised how helpless he is going out on dates. You'd think he'd know what to say to women since he's my Kaa-chan." Akio snickered and Aomine watched in horror as his son laughed along with him, patting him on the shoulder._

 _He shot a despaired look over at Kagami, who didn't look much better than him. Their faces were completely flushed, and both of them jerked their eyes away. Why did he feel like they were the kids here?!_

" _That's craaazy!" Daichi laughed, "Oi, what's your name anyways? I'm Aomine Daichi, a future basketball star!" He gave the other kid a thumbs up._

" _Kagami Akio, and I'm going to be a_ professional _basketball star!" Akio beamed at Aomine's son._

 _Daichi looked at the other boy like Christmas had come early, with wide eyes and a glowing face. "Eh?! I didn't even think of that! It's nice to meet you Aki-kun!"_

" _Likewise Daichi, I think we're going to be great friends!"_

 _Aomine almost fainted in shock, no… no… This could not be happening. His son could NOT be friends with Kagami's son. Nope._

Kagami spotted him first and glared while ushering the kids towards him. The redhead huffed, "Looks like you're late again Aomine. Be glad that I'm nice enough to wait for you to get here. Kuroko was quite displeased."

He paled a bit and rubbed a phantom pain in his stomach. "Thanks," he said, too tired to even argue after the shifts that he just had. Kagami blinked in shock.

"U-uh… Sure," Kagami stuttered.

Aomine rubbed at his eyes tiredly, and looked at his son who was whispering conspiratorially with Akio. "Daichi. You ready?" He ignored the searching eyes from Kagami.

Daichi took one glance at him and frowned, donning his mother-hen look, " _Otou-san…_ " he said disapprovingly. "You stayed up all night on that case again didn't you?!" Aomine watched his son rage at him, poking him in the chest. Akio took up stance beside him, crossing his arms while glaring. It would've been pretty cute if their disappointed looks weren't towards him.

"You need to take more care of yourself Aomine-san!" Akio stomped his foot and shot his father a look, "Tell him Kaa-chan! He can't go home looking like that, Daichi and him live a long ways away."

Aomine frowned, "Woah there kid, I'm fine." He rubbed the redhead's hair, "Daichi we should get going." A glum thought made him pout, "I still have to make dinner."

Daichi made a face at that and glanced over at his friend; they shared a look that made Aomine narrow his eyes. _What are they up to?_ Akio pinched Kagami's arm and twisted, making the man yelp.

"The heck, what was that for Akio?" When the redhead just glared up at Kagami, the man sighed. Aomine took this all in and amusement flickered through his eyes. Kagami sighed and faced Aomine, "Come on then, Ahomine."

"Eh?"

"There's no way you're going on a train looking like that, you'd probably walk onto the tracks. My home isn't that far from here so you're coming home with me," Kagami stated fiercely as he grabbed his arm to tug him along. Their kids followed along behind them.

Aomine's eyebrow rose, purposely stating his next question with a layer of innuendo; "You're taking me home with you?"

A glare was shot his way and he chuckled, not bothering to pull Kagami's grip off him. They had met occasionally over the course of the past year and a half due to their sons being best friends since the first year of middle school, and he never tired of making fun of Kagami, but this would be the first time that he would be seeing the man's home.

Kagami made sure the kids were far enough back not to hear him mutter to Aomine, "Shut up you idiot. This is just because Akio is raised to be nice and he'd never forgive me otherwise."

That made Aomine sulk, a mocking pout gracing his features. "That's not a nice way to treat your guest, Bakagami." They had just gotten into the building and stopped at a door so Kagami could usher them inside.

"Tch, more like a nuisance." Kagami turned to the kids, voice a little louder as he addressed them, "Alright, go get washed up. You guys can leave your backpacks by the door, dinner will be ready in an hour so you can play in the meantime." He made a shooing motion and the boys smiled at each other and ran off to what Aomine suspected was Akio's room.

The apartment was clean as hell, glistening countertops and swept floors. Aomine snooped around as he heard Kagami in the kitchen; the man was definitely more like a mom than a dad. It's no wonder his kid called him Kaa-chan, the apartment could be featured in a housekeeping magazine. He walked down the hall past the giggling in one room, where he figured his son and Akio were at, to the other room.

Peeling off the top to his police uniform he went through a drawer to find a black tank top to put on. When he went into the kitchen Aomine leaned against the table, watching Kagami hustle around it. The man at least knew his way in a kitchen, so it hopefully meant that his food would be better than his own. Daichi always said he was as bad as Satsuki. Which he _definitely_ was not. Then again, no one was as bad at cooking as Satsuki.

Kagami's shoulders were tensed as Aomine's eyes followed him around the room. Finally the man slammed a pan down and turned to face him, eyes burning in annoyance. Aomine smirked, but it fell when Kagami's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Aomine drawled, arms stretched back on the table he was against.

"My shirt." Kagami said. "You're wearing my shirt." His face was blank as he said this. Aomine waited for a moment, and then the anger was back in an instant, " _Why are you wearing my shirt?!"_

He snickered, "Why wouldn't I?"

Fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose, Kagami sighed with his eyes closed, "You are such a brat. Now I'm going to have to wash that all over again! And why are you going through other people's stuff? Didn't your mother tell you not to do that?!"

Aomine glared, "My mother died when I was born."

The redhead's eyes widened and his mouth opened and shut a couple times before he looked to the side, "…Sorry. I didn't know." There was tenseness in the air for a few moments before Kagami looked back at him, "Uhhh… well if it helps my mom died when I was four…"

He gazed at him, astonished, before laughing, "Oh my god. Are you trying to comfort me?!"

Red covered Kagami's cheeks and he straightened in indignation. "I was definitely _not_ doing that! Gosh you're so fucking rude." He turned back to what he was making.

Aomine chuckled a couple times, rubbing at his chest since it felt kind of strange, a little lighter maybe. "You're pretty funny when you're not being annoying." All he got as an answer was an angry glance. Aomine yawned, "I'ma take a nap."

"Don't you _dare_ go in my room!" But Aomine was already on his way and didn't bother to stop.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," He yelled back right before he closed the door to Kagami's room. Aomine heard an annoyed yell of frustration before he slumped on the redhead's bed. "Oh my fucking god, why's it so comfy?!" He stretched out a bit, and settled in.

It wasn't long before he woke to Daichi and Akio jumping on him. Aomine groaned at the two little brats on his stomach, who were rolling around on top of him. Kagami was leaning on the doorway with a smug smile on his face, so he knew who put them up to it. "Foods ready."

The two boys tugged him into the kitchen and Aomine's eyes may have popped out of his head at the pile of food on the table. "Holy shit, is this dinner or a welcoming party?!"

Daichi snickered as they all sat down, "Tou-san said a naughty word."

"Oooohhh, Kaa-chan's going to punish you." Aomine blinked at that, and ignored all the things that could imply, he was in the presence of children after all.

"Going to punish me, eh Kagami?" Well… he never said he was a saint anyways. Fortunately the boys didn't understand what he was getting at, but the angry glare that was shot his way was worth the chewing out he was going to get from Kagami when they weren't in the kids' presence.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan's going to spank you!" Akio nodded, and Kagami flushed all the way up to his ears. Aomine burst into raucous laughter, slamming his hand on the table.

Daichi and Akio gave each other confused looks, but Kagami's angry stare only increased. "Akio… I'm not going to… _spank,_ " he practically had to force that word out of his mouth, "Aomine. You don't spank other grown ups." Aomine let loose another howl of laughter, wiping at his watering eyes.

Akio's head tilted cutely, "Then why was that man spanking the other man on your laptop?" Kagami choked on the mouthful of food he put in his mouth. That caught Aomine's attention, _so he_ is _bisexual._ Which totally didn't matter. At all.

Kagami dragged a hand over his face and groaned. Aomine shot him a look; "You can explain this one, since it's your kid that brought it up." He proceeded to fill his mouth with food to ignore the looks sent his way.

"Ahhh… Akio, well… uhhh," Kagami started eloquently, "You don't... Aughhhh!" He gripped his hair a bit then breathed in and out before starting again. "That's not something that you talk about to other people, okay? It's something that I'll explain when you're a bit older."

"Ooohh. Well you always tell me that when you do something bad you get punished for it. And spankings a punishment."

Kagami looked like an animal backed into a corner. "Well… that's true," He conceded.

"So then why aren't you going to punish Aomine-san?" He chuckled into his food, watching as Kagami continued to get owned by his own kid.

Daichi's eyes widened, "I know!"

"You do? What is it?" Akio questioned.

"A kid at school said he hears his Kaa-chan spank his Tou-san all the time." His son looked at him with wide, almost too innocent, eyes, "so does that mean they have to love each other to spank each other?"

Aomine blanched, "Haaah? L-love?!" He glanced at Kagami and grimaced as they both looked away quickly. They were about the furthest thing away from loving each other.

Akio nodded, then turned thoughtful. He locked eyes with Daichi, "That makes sense. Kaa-chan says he loves me all the time, and I get spanked when I do something bad." The little redhead turned to Aomine, face ominously serious. "That must mean that you need to love each other before you can punish him."

Aomine thought that this was quickly delving into a conversation that he did _not_ want to have. "Ah, well we don't—,"

His son interrupted him, "Well that's easy to fix! You'll just have to fall in love," and he stated as almost an afterthought, "I always wanted a Kaa-chan anyways. Tou-san's terrible at it."

"EHH?!" Kagami and Aomine yelled in sync.

"Mhm. Aomine-san can be my Tou-san then! It works out perfectly!" Akio shouted in joy, and turned to the small bluenette. "Then you'll be my brother and we'll live together!"

"Woahhhh, heck yeah!" The boys shared a fist bump.

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other, faces pale and shared a simultaneous nod of agreement, promising that that would never happen in a million years.

They ended up breaking that promise within the year.

* * *

 **A/N: Hahaha, omg i love writing their obliviously devious kids.**

 **Comments are love :3**


End file.
